The Promise That Cannot Be Betrayed
by kim-onka
Summary: We promised we would always be together, but in this world, in this life we cannot. How to save the promise exhausted by all of this?.. Spoilers up to chapter 166. First person, Real!Fai's POV. No pairings. One-shot. Please Read, Enjoy and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. I suppose people from CLAMP have better things to do then browse the net for fanfictions without disclaimers and sue their authors, but anyways.

The Promise That Cannot Be Betrayed

When a person you were close with dies, a part of you dies and goes with that person so that he is never alone, wherever he goes, as long as you remember him.

When a person you were close with continues to live while you die, a part of you stays within that person's heart so that he is never alone, wherever he goes, whoever he meets and however long he lives, as long as he remembers you.

_The two of you cannot stay together._

We cannot be apart.

_You will be taken by separate paths._

We will stay together.

_We will seal your cursed bodies away…_

We…

…_and together with you will be sealed…_

…will always…

…_the calamity that you bring!_

…be together!

_Choose!_

We will be together.

_Then let the twins be taken to the valley._

Together.

_And they shall never be allowed to leave!_

We will always be together.

_That is your curse!_

It is a promise.

_The curse… cannot be broken!_

The promise… cannot be betrayed.

_Not until the world itself comes to an end!_

Not even then. Not ever.

We will always be together.

That was the choice we made. But… if I had just died, you wouldn't have had to go through any of this. I can sense your presence, your shudders of pain; I can hear your scream, your helpless cry; and then all that is left is the emptiness of your heart deprived of hope, and the stiff coldness of snow covering your skin. Curled up by the stone wall, I withdraw a hand and look between the bars at the unmoving body, the single living soul alone among the corpses, that I know is you.

We promised we would always be together, and yet I can't even hold your hand.

We said we couldn't be apart, and yet apart was our grasp torn.

We didn't betray our promise, and yet it was exhausted by all of this, and I fear it may be too late for it.

Maybe the only way to save that promise is to end this?

When I wish to die so that you could live, is it betrayal?

_Do you want to leave this place?_

…I do.

_I can grant you that wish. But only one can leave.__ Choose! Between you, and the other one!_

The answer - I know it right away. I've had enough… enough of watching you suffer and seeing you fail again and again in your desperate attempts to save both of us. Your screams cut through my mind, but nowhere as much as did the silence we finally resigned ourselves to; and when I dared violate that silence, it was merely a faint whisper of apology, regret and a wish I was unable to hope anyone would hear that left my mouth, only to fall dead together with a lone tear. That was all I could offer you, although I'll never know if it reached you. And now, as if summoned by that wishful whisper of mine, here appears a chance to save you. Hence, the answer…

That was my wish, was it not?

But…

…it is only one half. Half of my wish. Half of the answer.

We promised we would always be together.

If you are set free and I stay here… is it betrayal? On whose part?

_The other child said you should be the one set free.__ Now, what will you do?_

What will I do?.. I will complete my answer. Express the rest of my wish. And bring this to an end.

For the sake of you, of me, and of our promise.

We promised we would always be together, but in this world, in this life we cannot.

I'm sorry I couldn't go with you.

You look up, your eyes wide in horror, and I know a part of you is falling down this tower towards irreversible death… together with me.

Please, try to live free.

I don't think you could ever forget; whether it is for good or for bad, whether any of us would wish you could or not, you will remember, and a part of you will always be with me. But please, try to live free.

And let me become a tiny spark of warmth in your heart.

So that…

… we will always be together.

The end.

…………………………………………………

Author's Note: What gave me inspiration for the story was a quotation from Jiddu Krishnamutri I once hit upon in a book called "The Last Lecture" by Randy Pausch. The quote is an answer for what to say to a friend who is about to die: _"Tell him that in his death a part of you dies and goes with him. Wherever he goes, you go also; he will not be alone."_ So now you can see.

If you have just completed reading this little story, why not take one last effort and review it? You will earn my gratitude. Note that even if you're not a logged member, you can still review and I'll wholeheartedly appreciate that!

Ah, and I know that I messed with quotations from the manga, that's all on purpose so please don't point it out.

Thanks for reading, by the way. I hope you liked it :)

This story was kindly beta-read by Tsukiyume-Yue.


End file.
